User blog:YT: General Masher/The Other Side of the Broken World
Andrei is somewhere in this photo. A new Story Hey guys, I'm Gmasher. Veterans day is an event in which the people that died in WW2 are honored. Because people have been making their nonsense stories that didn't make sense (notably Ice with his Boom Beach Story and Salat with his Diary of a Rifleman), I'm going to make one starting off in WW2 and how the Blackguard was formed. This is a story about a Red Army soldier who became a war hero for taing Berlin, but then left to join the United States to take back the Archipellago and get away from the USSR's madness. This is the beginning of all stories! Introduction My name is Andrei (which means "Brave") Konstantin (which means "Firmly Established"). I am 17 years old, I am 5'6 and I am fair skinned, brown haired and brown eyed former Red Army soldier. I am going to tell you Americans what it would have been like if you were a Red Army soldier fighting in World War 2. Listen up! Chapter 1: Recruited I thought to myself "Because we are so strong, the Germans can't attack us." I remember my older brother Dmitri telling me not to be too sure about that, cause the Germans could attack us any time (note: all this was spoken Russian and German but was translated because I'm good at all 3 languages). That statement was true, sure enough the Germans did attack the city we live in (Saint Petersburg). We all had to leave our house cause theed as the Panzers and Tigers started to ravage our city. There were only a handful of defenders that fell to the massive Wehrmacht, and it was only a matter of time before my mother was killed in battle. When we got away, I weeped so badly realizing there is nothing I could do to save her. I then felt an anger rushing through me like a subway train rushing through a tunnel and decided to join the Red Army with my father and brother, to avenge my mother (or at least die trying if that was the case). We all decided to sign up and be trained for battle like if an acrobat was trained for a circuis. Getting past boot camp was not easy as I had to know how to use aim, shoot, dodge debris, survive waves of enemies, take down tanks, operate tanks, survive bombings and a lot more. When the time had come, my squad controlled by my father was ready to take back what we deserved: Stalingrad. Chapter 2: Stalingrad My squad was sent after another, I forgot the name. We had 10 soldiers: 5 Riflemen wielding Mosin Nagants (Me and my brother were 2 of them). 4 Gunners wielding PPSh 41s. And my dad, the squad leader who wielded a PTRS 41 Anti Tank rifle. I was scared because I was put in the front lines thinking I would be shredded by Panzer Tanks. When I entered Stalingrad, I was heartbroken. A once proud city lays in ruins, houses taken down and airplanes everywhere. Houses collapsed to fires, bombs dropping everywhere, gunshots firing uncontrollably and the sky was as grey as it could be. I asked myself "Am I in Hell, or am I somewhat close to Hell?" Then I realized I am in Earth after seeing a soldier drop dead, I continued on realizing there is still more to do. I remember an officer saying "There a bunker on the other side of Stalingrad containing weapons and food controlled by the Germans, your mission is to blow it up." I ran from cover to cover shooting any Nazi I saw while Stalingrad was erupting in flames. We then continued to the bunker the officer told me about. It was heavily defended with Machine Guns, Snipers and a Tiger Tank. We had no choice but to throw a grenade in there and run away. The bunker erupted, debris was flying everywhere and I was exposed to the Snipers above. I tried to kill them all, but there were too many Germans. Even worse, I fell to the floor from getting hit by an explosive. There was no chance an ally could arrive on time and get me back into the fight, I was lost. Chapter 3: Where Am I? After an hour of staying down, I finally got up. I wasn't aware of where I was when I got up, at first I thought I was in Stalingrad since 1. That's where I passed out and 2. The place I was in was messed up just like Staligrad. Turns out, after 30 seconds of exploring where i got up I realized this isn't Stalingrad! This is a land of nightmares, it's as if I actually was in Hell itself. The ground looked as if the land has been dried up from a drout, it was painted red like blood making me wonder if I was in a trap ready to get slaughtered. The paths were narrow and it's edges were blocked with walls also painted blood red. I looked up and the sky was brown like a sandstorm, what happened to this place? No life and no end, I started to panic not knowing someone was walking up to me. It's not a human, though it takes the form of one. It's flesh has been rotten and it's eyes were glowing, I walked up to it while holding my knife ready to stab it if it attacked me. Surely enough that's the case, he scratched me and I stabbed it. It had red blood just like a human, I wondered if that speciman was once a human that had been corrupted by a demon. All of the sudden, I heard groaning and gnashing of teeth. More of those corrupted humans popped up without weapons ready to scratch me and eat me, I went back to where I got up and picked up my Mosin Nagant and started shooting them. One shot kills them just like with the other humans, but only 1-3 died at a time and there were like 150 of them. I can't take them all out because I'm also limited to the amount of ammo I have, so I started stabbing some of them. More popped out of where I am going and surrounded me, all of the sudden I realized... Chapter 4: Marching Onward ...it was a dream this whole time! All along I thought I was in Hell being chased by corrupted humans with a hot atmosphere (forgot to mention that). I actually woke up and found I am still where I was, no one around but my soul itself. No allies and no enemies, could they have left the Soviet Union to fight the good fight or was there some other purpose? Either way, I continued on the way I believed the Nazis retreated and the Red Army pushed them back. After marching on for 30-60 minutes, I finally found a Red Army Tank. I went up to it and asked the crew "Hey, this is Andrei Konstantin! I need to find my squad and I don't know where they are!" One of them replied " We are assigned to support your squad, get on the Tank and we will take you to them!" Surely enough, that is exatly what happened. I thought I was hopeless and that I wasn't gonna avenge my mother and that the evil Nazis would win. The puzzle pieces started to fit together leading to present day Ukraine. Once I got there, I jumped off of the Tank not because I wanted to go in and find my squad, but because a Tank-Buster airplane was firing at us. I got out without being hurt in anyway (maybe besides making me dizzy and roll down a hill), then I started to catch up with my squad My father asked me "Hey, there you are Andrei! Where have you been?" I replied back by saying "We'll talk about this later, what are we up against?" He said "A lot of Panzers and a few Tigers!" I then remembered what happened in Tank-Busting training sessions, I was to get a sticky bomb, plant it on the Tank without anyone noticing and then detonate it once I get to a safe distance. Rinse, cycle, repeat. I only had a few, but I did manage to make all of those count. The other tanks were either dealt with by other sticky bombs, Panzershreks, Tank-Busters, Mortars or even a heavy amount of fire from guns and grenades. Anyway the Tanks fell and we had some time to plan the next attack against a Nazi stronghold. I thought to myslelf "Strength in numbers isn't gonna work since after all, it is a stronghold." but I might be wrong, who knows? Chapter 5: Massive Attack The stronghold is a nightmare and I thought we will never get pass that bohemuth. Then I remembered an officer telling me "There is no shame when you lose your life during battle." When some Red Army Tanks rolled up behind me, I felt more confident that we will win. The massive army charged head first right into the stronghold hoping they would kill a Nazi, I instead proned so that I couldn't be seen. With my Mosin Nagant, I managed to pick off a few snipers unnoticed and some gunners. Of course, Tank-Busters coated the skies to knock out a few of our Tanks. I decided to go around most of the defences and pick off any Nazis that got in my way. A few soldiers followed me in and we killed some Nazis that turned their guns on us, I then heard a fire going off but it wasn't long until I realized a Molotov Coctail was thrown at my men. I ran out immediately gunning down a few Nazis along the way and finished off the rest with a PPSh 41 I picked up. Dmitri finally caught up with me and decided to blow up the stronghold with strong TNT. Once we got in, a Flashbang was thrown at us but it wasn't long till we dive out of the stronghold. I became as stupid as i could be and use 12 grenades to take out a group of Nazis without being hit, reminds me of that story Jack told me one time. Anyway, once the flash wore out we ran in with our guns firing at those fascist rats uncontrollably. It somehow worked, we snuck the TNT inside and got out clean. I detonated the TNT and the whole place collapsed. My allies ran toward me to give me a congradulation, I then realize there is still hope. I can still stop the Nazis I can still avenge my mother I can still continue my slow progress toward freedom, the worse is yet to come and I still have a long way to go. Chapter 6: Thorns and Roses You know how dry ice is so cold that it feels so hot? That seemed to be the case when I entered Poland. Snow was everywhere, the air is very cold and it didn't help when there were still Nazis hiding out waiting to ambush my squad at any time. However they weren't as bad as the cold atmosphere itself but there was something I never saw coming, an invisible threat that struck fast and hard. No not more Tank-Busters were done with all that, it was a blizzard. My squad was freezing and were in need of shelter, thanks to some Polish Resistance members we entered the shelter and talked to each other (luckily they speak Russian). They said they were ready to sabotage something called a "Consentration Camp" with some prisoners inside, keep in mind "when I first heard 'Concentration Camp' I thought it was a camp that helped Nazis with their consentration during battle". I was wrong, it was a prison except much worse than a prison. Jews, Hitler's political enemies and some lionhearts that stood against the Nazis were put there ready to be executed by poison gas, crematoriums or other methods of execution. When I heard of the cruelty the Nazis have been up to in those "Concentration Camps", I started weeping and asking myself "What is it like there? Are the good guys going to stay alive? Could it be Hell on Earth finally taking form?" I got so concerned that I wanted to go over there and scout it myself to see if the Resistance was telling the truth. I looked at the map, travelled 2 miles east and surely enough there was the concentration camp they spoke of. I will say that I'm surprised that no one detected me while I was hiking 2 miles toward my point of interest (is that what the Americans call it today?). That was until a few Nazis noticed me while operating a technical. I used my Tokarev against them but they had a Flashbang to stun me and capture me. What am I going to do now? Chapter 7: Nowhere to run, Nowhere to hide! I couldn't do anything to defend myself sadly, all I could do is wait for my fate (that rhymed lol). I was honestly surprised I wasn't put in that consentration camp, instead they put me in a POW camp just outside of Warsaw. My first reaction was to escape once I get out of the jeep, instead I had visions about that concentration camp. It was horrible what the Nazis do to those helpless innocent people, I couldn't help but weep. If you don't know what POW camps are like, here is some information. I suffered greatly under harsh conditions, because the atmosphere was cold I only had a small chance of surviving (I heard it's because the Soviet Union never signed the Geneva Convention). I had another dream all the sudden: I got up and realized I was in my room when I was a child. I also saw my young self get dressed and go downstairs to get breakfast, so I decided to follow him down. Everything there was normal, no noise no structures collapsed no chaos. So I got some breakfast and sat down with my family, then they asked me about how I am right now. I told them my adventures and how I ended up like this, it was like I'm back in my home again. At some moment, a demonic voice said to me "You should not be here!" My mother went up to the door to find out who was there, but I warned her not to. Whenever I begged her to come back, she would tell me "This is for your benefit." She opened the front door and guess who was there, a Waffen SS officer! He shot my mom in the head before I could pull out my Mosin Nagant and take my shot. I ran up to her, when I touched her dead body it dissapeared. I thought to myself "Something is definitely wrong here." Surely enough the same thing that happened in chapter 1 occured, Saint Petersburg erupted into flames again but this time I was prepared. While escorting my family to safety, I killed any Nazi that got in my way. Once they got out of the town, I went back in to kill as many Nazis as I possibly cound. When my father asked me why I am doing it, I told them "If Saint Petersburg is gonna fall to the Nazis, I will take as many as I can with me to Hell." Another one of these "If I'm going down, you're all going down with me!" cliches, I know. I went back in, this time they looked like the Germans today. Modern weapons, modern tools, modern everything. I was still going in to fight because I am wanted to kill, I was thirsty for their blood. I too down a several, but then I was blasted by a Tank. Chapter 8: Rescued My dream was finally over because let's face it: A Tank blasted me away. The Americans say "If you die in a dream, you die in real life." I say "Logical Falicy!" Why did my dream end? Because I got killed! Just like how whenever a movie/game's main characters die, it's over (unless they have 1+ lives like in Super Mario Bros, or something like that. I'm in the late 80s so how am I supposed to know?). I woke up in my house ready for any task the Nazis wanted me to do, that would've been if the Polish failed to libeate the POW camp. I was saved! When my father asked me how I ended up here, I told him a Nazi jeep saw me but not you guys. After that, a few Red Army tanks rolled into the POW camp and the soldiers evacuated all the prisoners. We were then ready to raid that concentration camp. It was actually real easy because the Tanks rained death from afar, the Nazis couldn't get to them because the infantrymen (including me) were doing a good job defending. Seems how all battles are won by the most amount of Tanks, I'm sorry if I made it look like that but those Tank-Busters gave us some real trouble. Dang, now I'm making it look like airplanes always win every battle! Point is: I'm making battles look like having a normal vehicle designed for war makes you win every battle imaginable. That aside, I went into the ravaged consentration camp to rescue any prisoners that aren't able to walk or are lame/crippled. The prisoners looked like they have survived the scorches of Hell yet those scorches have left their mark. I was horrified about what I found: Gas Chambers Crematoriums Firing Ranges Oh my God, the list could go on! I wanted to leave but my task wasn't over, not until all prisoners are escorted out. The story continues in Part 2. Category:Blog posts